


Отданное добровольно

by Anaquilibria



Series: 2018 || Midi R-NC-21 [1]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, M/M, Not Kingsman: The Golden Circle Compliant, Romance, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 06:37:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16057571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaquilibria/pseuds/Anaquilibria
Summary: Эггзи хочет, чтобы Гарри выжил.





	Отданное добровольно

**Author's Note:**

> Бета — Короткий Хвост.
> 
> Написано на ФБ-2018 для команды геронтофилии.
> 
> Disclaimer: Kingsman and all related indicia are trademarks of Marv Films and Twentieth Century Fox. ©

Всё, что требуется от Гарри, — рукопожатие.

И согласие, конечно же: чтобы стать одним из «Кингсмэн», нужно действительно этого хотеть, и вступительные испытания — далеко не единственная причина.

Мистер Ч.Кинг — мысленно Гарри продолжает называть его так с самой первой встречи — в неизменном клетчатом костюме встаёт с кресла у камина и протягивает ему руку:

— Добро пожаловать в «Кингсмэн», Галахад.

— Сэр, — отвечает Гарри, сжимая его ладонь.

Что-то слегка колет в глаз, и когда Кинг улыбается, случившееся рукопожатие кажется Гарри самым провальным решением в жизни.

Впрочем, оно — всего лишь финальный жест, формальность, не более.

***

Эта история началась давно и длится по сей день; эта история собрана из других, поменьше — историй отдельных людей: от почти-человека, отказавшегося поклониться, до мальчика, продавшего свой смех.

В Лондоне две тысячи четырнадцатого года, когда Эггзи Анвин, сидя в полицейском участке, набирает номер с оборота медали, его история становится частью этой.

***

Говорят, жать руку Артуру стоит очень и очень осторожно. Трижды подумав перед этим.

Эггзи узнаёт это от Чарли, когда кандидатов на место Ланселота остаётся трое. Им нечего делать, адреналин от очередной тренировки со стрельбой ещё не вышел, и они втроём негромко переговариваются, лёжа без сна в кроватях.

— Звучит как страшилка, — хихикает Рокси. — Чёрная-чёрная рука придёт, цапнет тебя и утащит в ад.

— О, иди... туда своим ходом, — слегка оскорблённо отзывается Чарли. — Эгги вон даже копошиться перестал, проникся как в яслях.

— Отвали, — фыркает Эггзи.

На самом деле он думает о том, что завтра Гарри отправляется на ужин к Валентайну. Все эти странные похищения — что, если Валентайн действительно как-то в них замешан и Гарри не вернётся?

Фигня, отмахивается Эггзи сам от себя. Гарри, в конце концов, не Игги Азалия и не какой-нибудь хиленький профессор, чтобы просто так дать себя похитить.

— Сам не знаю, зачем отец рассказал мне это, — вдруг говорит Чарли. — Наверное, это какая-то внутренняя шутка «Кингсмэн».

Ага, что Артур не моет руки, думает Эггзи, но вслух этого не говорит: с людей, поставивших двустороннее зеркало прямо напротив унитазов, вполне бы сталось насовать в спальню кандидатов ещё и камер.

— Кому-то из нас всё равно придётся, когда он станет Ланселотом, — отвечает Рокси, и в воздухе повисает несказанное «без обид, парни, но это буду я». — Хотя, кстати, были случаи, когда несколько кандидатов доходили до конца с полностью равными результатами, и принимали обоих. Наставник рассказывал, в последний раз так было тоже с Ланселотом: вместе с тем, которому сейчас подбирают замену из нас, был ещё один прошедший кандидат. Ему бы дали отдельное имя, но он погиб на первой же миссии.

Эггзи лежит, почти не дыша.

Помолчав, Рокси добавляет:

— С ним вообще что-то странное было. Я так поняла, он как будто не хотел становиться Ланселотом. Но больше наставник ничего не сказал.

Надо будет спросить об этом Гарри, думает Эггзи.

***

Завтра его ждёт последний тест.

Пока что Эггзи тепло и хорошо от «правильного» мартини, и когда он, наконец выбравшись из уютного кресла, говорит, что пойдёт подышит воздухом, Гарри перехватывает его под локоть:

— Если ты думаешь протрезветь, могу заверить — так будет только хуже. И, между прочим, это вам должен был рассказывать Мерлин.

Подумав, Гарри добавляет:

— Кстати, про то, что рогипнол и ему подобные вещества нельзя заметить именно в шампанском, он тоже должен был говорить.

Эггзи шутливо шлёпает себя рукой по лбу, плюхаясь обратно в кресло:

— Вот это мы облажались.

Вспомнив, что рассказывала Рокси, он решает, что сейчас самое время спросить Гарри про отца.

— Гарри? Наставник Рокси говорил ей, что мой отец не хотел становиться Ланселотом.

Гарри замирает, но потом смотрит на Эггзи спокойно.

— Боюсь, эта информация для внутреннего пользования, и дополнить слова мисс Мортон я пока не смогу.

Вздохнув, он смотрит на Эггзи — и продолжает, подбирая слова:

— Когда ты станешь рыцарем «Кингсмэн», у тебя будет возможность, скажем так, загадать «Кингсмэн» — Артуру — одно желание. Совершенно любое. Ты не обязан будешь заключать эту сделку сразу же, но как только ты пожмёшь руку Артура, официально став Ланселотом, это будет значить, что рано или поздно ты должен загадать желание, хотя со сроком можно тянуть достаточно долго.

Гарри отводит глаза.

— Не все успевают, впрочем. Твой отец, например, погиб раньше.

— А ты уже?.. — спрашивает Эггзи.

— Как-то не представилось случая.

— А если я захочу стать Бароном Самеди и армию зомби? — недоверчиво фыркает Эггзи.

«Кингсмэн», похоже, считает, что любое желание можно выполнить, имея горы денег, и из чистого противоречия Эггзи хочет придумать какой-нибудь весёлый бред. Армию зомби вот, например.

Гарри внезапно от души улыбается.

— Артур оценит. — Он серьёзнеет. — И всё-таки постарайся отнестись к этому не так легкомысленно. «Кингсмэн» — твоя самая большая возможность и самая большая опасность одновременно. Больше я смогу рассказать тебе, только когда ты станешь Ланселотом.

— Тайны снобского двора, — бурчит Эггзи.

Впрочем, не всерьёз.

Лёжа в постели в гостевой комнате Гарри, Эггзи думает о «самой большой опасности». Гарри, конечно, нашёл чем пугать — смерти Эггзи не боится.

С другой стороны, его смерти боится мама, и Эггзи готов согласиться со словами про самую большую опасность.

***

Эггзи вспоминает всё произошедшее снова и снова, когда сидит за столом Гарри, бессмысленно глядя на тумблер с виски. Виски быстро кончается, и Эггзи моргает, выдыхаясь. Отражение в полированной столешнице приближается, размываясь; Эггзи роняет голову на руки и закрывает глаза.

В Кентукки жарко и нечем дышать.

Эггзи не помнит, как оказался здесь, но это неважно. Может, вдобавок к кэбу он угнал самолёт «Кингсмэн». Асфальт такой горячий, что Эггзи чувствует жар даже через подошвы кроссовок.

Гарри лежит на асфальте перед церковью, раскинув руки в стороны. Эггзи идёт к нему, концентрируясь на ритмичном шорохе кроссовок. От Гарри невозможно отвести взгляд, и Эггзи не хочет смотреть, не хочет знать, но смотрит всё равно.

Он опускается рядом с Гарри на колени.

Левый висок Гарри залит ещё блестящей тёмной кровью, линза очков, непроницаемо белая от трещин, чудом держится в оправе. Лицо Гарри покрыто мелкими красными точками; Эггзи стирает одну с кончика его носа; она только размазывается. Рубашка Гарри слегка расходится на груди между двумя пуговицами, и Эггзи отстранённо касается края ткани.

Она расходится и сминается с первого же прикосновения, открывая грудь Гарри, и когда Эггзи дотрагивается до неё, иррационально надеясь почувствовать тёплую кожу и биение сердца под ней, та расходится ещё легче, чем ткань.

Эггзи отупело смотрит на Гарри, раскрытого по-настоящему. Внутри намного меньше красного, кто бы мог подумать, — больше розового, белого и непонятно-серого; острые белые срезы рёбер, открывшихся вместе с кожей, опасно близки к лёгким, и на мгновение Эггзи пугается, что какой-нибудь из краёв может пробить лёгкое, но вспоминает, что Гарри уже всё равно.

Эггзи вдруг чувствует себя почти как в детстве, когда, случайно уронив игрушечные часы, догадался, как собрать их снова, но часы не тикали и стрелки не двигались. Тогда Эггзи забыл о них, разочарованный — а спустя месяц мама нашла за диваном металлический молоточек, и Эггзи сразу понял, откуда он, надел на пустой гвоздик в часах, и те звонко тикали на весь дом, пока мама, не выдержав, не спрятала их в коробку.

В Гарри, как в тех часах, чего-то не хватает.

Эггзи вглядывается внутрь Гарри, и наконец понимает очевидное: там, где между лёгких должно быть вжато сердце, — только чёрные, будто оплавленные, края сосудов. Он осторожно касается пустого пространства кончиками пальцев, и к ним прилипает мелкая серая пыль; когда Эггзи поднимает ладонь, пыль уносится в воздух.

Быстро, чтобы не передумать, Эггзи запускает руку себе в грудь.

Это так же легко, как залезть в карман, и рука Эггзи проваливается в грудь безо всякого сопротивления, как под воду.

Он вслепую натыкается на мягкое и пульсирующее, осторожно сжимает пальцы, тянет, готовясь к боли, — но сердце выходит легко, и Эггзи не успевает отвести взгляд. Оно лежит в его руке, алое, бьётся рвано и быстро, и короткие оборванные концы сосудов тянутся вверх, как живые.

Оно и есть живое, отчётливо понимает Эггзи; в его ладони — отдельное живое существо, и даже когда оно так близко, Эггзи всё равно остро чувствует потерю.

— Надеюсь, ты разберёшься, — говорит ему Эггзи и осторожно опускает в грудь Гарри, прикрывая обеими руками от острых сколов рёбер.

Какое-то ребро, кажется, обдирает ему запястье.

Сердце Эггзи находит края сосудов Гарри и быстрее, чем Эггзи успевает моргнуть, вплавляется в них своими — как будто так и было. Оно продолжает биться, и Эггзи вдруг становится спокойно.

Он залепляет Гарри, как пластилинового человечка, пачкая в крови всё, до чего дотрагивается, и надеется, что Гарри не очень нравился этот костюм: теперь его точно не спасти.

Грудь Гарри, целая и невредимая, тепла, и мокрой ладонью Эггзи чувствует под ней ровный стук.

Он встаёт, капая на асфальт, и не знает, что делать дальше.

А потом с резким рывком приходит в себя, едва не падая со стула в столовой Гарри.

***

По дороге в ателье Эггзи думает, что если бы он стал Ланселотом, он бы загадал, чтобы Гарри был жив. Это невозможно — но в Эггзи как будто снова проснулся верящий в магию пятилетка: а вдруг, если потрясти снежный шар, случится чудо?

Если бы Эггзи стал Ланселотом.

Он безэмоционально пьёт с Артуром, и в глазах того — отстранённый интерес, даже когда Эггзи выпивает бренди и смотрит на поблёскивающее перо ручки с ядом.

— Я лучше останусь с Гарри. Спасибо.

— Да будет так, — говорит Артур и щёлкает переключателем на ручке.

Последняя капля страха исчезает, когда Эггзи не чувствует никаких изменений. Вот же мудак, зло думает он, глядя на Артура.

Артур резко вдыхает и дёргается вперед, едва не падая лицом на стол. Он оборачивается и смотрит на Эггзи, как ни странно, с чем-то вроде уважения.

— Поменял бокалы? — улыбается он, и его рот вдруг расползается неестественным полукругом, как расстёгнутая молния с мелкими острыми зубцами. — Неплохо, но, знаешь ли, бесполезно.

Эггзи инстинктивно вжимается в спинку стула. Взгляд Артура говорит: «Я видел твоё сердце, и оно — моё».

Артур наливает в бокал воды и слегка встряхивает его, будто предлагая снова выпить за Галахада — и вода становится насыщенного бордового цвета. Он встряхивает ещё раз — и вода снова прозрачна.

— Я могу обратить воду в вино, — медленно говорит он, — и нейротоксин в пыль. Я могу отравить твою кровь. В моих силах — всё, Гэри.

— Кто вы? — спрашивает Эггзи и гордится тем, что его голос не дрожит.

— Какая, в сущности, разница? Честер Кинг, если хочешь. — Артур, слегка улыбаясь, поправляет рукава клетчатого костюма.

Он снова крутит в пальцах ручку, лениво щёлкая переключателем, как будто сильнейший нейротоксин не действует на него.

— Итак, Гэри. Ты действительно хочешь остаться с Гарри? Что ты согласен дать мне, если Гарри выживет?

— Гарри умер.

Боль от этих слов прошивает Эггзи насквозь, но стоит сказать это хотя бы самому себе, не дожидаясь, пока его накроет осознанием.

— Умер, — соглашается Артур. — Но может ожить. Как тебе сделка: жизнь Гарри в обмен на твою душу?

Эггзи смотрит на него и не понимает, кто из них двоих сошёл с ума.

— Это типа договор с чёртом? Слава Сатане и всё такое?

Артур морщится.

— В тех примитивных категориях, которыми мыслят люди твоего типа, — да. Ты обещаешь мне свою душу после смерти — не беспокойся, я не стану её приближать, — а взамен получаешь живого Гарри.

Он протягивает Эггзи руку.

— Ну же, Гэри. Если Честер Кинг просто сумасшедший, ты ничего не теряешь, — хотя, будь он обычным человеком, он был бы уже мёртв. А если нет... на что ты готов ради Гарри?

Последний удар попадает в точку. Эггзи обещал Гарри сделать всё что угодно. Эггзи так и не попросил прощения за провал теста — и не попросит, потому что Гарри мёртв. Эггзи легко верит, что Артур — не человек.

— Я согласен, — говорит он, протягивая руку в ответ.

Честер Кинг сжимает его ладонь:

— Ты отдашь мне душу, если Гарри выживет.

— Я отдам вам душу, если Гарри выживет, — послушно повторяет Эггзи.

Сумасшедшая надежда расцветает в нём.

И рукопожатие распадается.

— Что ж, — говорит Артур, внезапно срываясь на хрип, — теперь, пожалуй, стоит позволить этому телу умереть. Оно мне больше ни к чему.

Эггзи с ужасом смотрит, как Артур всё-таки падает, роняя бокал и ударяясь лбом о столешницу.

— И, Гэри? — задыхаясь, добавляет он. — С первым убийством.

Что бы ни было в Артуре — оно ушло. Перед Эггзи лежит просто мёртвый старик.

Эггзи примеривается к перу ручки, и его руки дрожат.

Когда он волочёт тяжёлое тело Артура через пол-ателье, затаскивает в примерочную и прикладывает вялую руку к зеркалу, он уже почти спокоен. Адреналин привычно пульсирует в нём. Он бросает Артура прямо на полу у лифта и отправляется к Мерлину.

***

Мерлин выслушивает его и поначалу даже не находит слов.

— Что? — с вызовом спрашивает Эггзи.

— Эггзи. Ты хоть представляешь, на что подписался? Напрасная смерть тебя не смущает?

— Когда она придёт, меня уже не будет, — пожимает плечами Эггзи.

— Я не об этом, — безнадёжно начинает Мерлин. — Честер не может...

— Что тут происходит?

Сжимая телефон Артура, Эггзи смотрит в дуло пистолета Рокси — и времени на разбор полётов больше нет.

Главное, что он знает — что бы ни случилось дальше, ему нельзя умирать. Гарри может быть жив, и Эггзи не для того по-идиотски шёл на сделку с чёртом, чтобы упускать хотя бы возможность этого.

Он поневоле вспоминает лицо Мерлина, когда Эггзи с ходу выпалил: «Артур умер», — там было искреннее, глубокое горе, — и думает, насколько хорошо Мерлин знал настоящего Честера Кинга.

***

Принцесса необидно смеётся, когда Эггзи просит просто поцеловать его, «ничего такого», — и целует коротким прикосновением губ к губам. Она смотрит на него с весёлой нежностью, поправляет измочаленный воротник рубашки и желает удачи.

Эггзи действительно чувствует себя кем-то вроде сказочного рыцаря без страха и упрёка, когда указывает путь напуганным освобождённым людям.

— Возвращаемся к самолётам, они должны быть в порядке! — надрывается кто-то.

О чёрт, это что, Стиви Уандер?

Сотни людей, чьи головы уцелели, наконец организовываются, и людской поток, шумный, пёстрый и растерянный, направляется к самолётам. Эггзи вспоминает, что по дороге их ждёт море обезглавленных трупов, и матерится под нос.

Когда он возвращается к Мерлину, он чувствует себя выжатым и раздавленным серыми стенами бункера; всё болит, и это значит — он жив.

И, возможно, Гарри жив тоже.

— Мерлин, нам нужно в Кентукки, — говорит Эггзи, наконец растекаясь по креслу.

— Туда уже отправился Персиваль, — отвечает Мерлин и оборачивается к нему: — Эггзи, шансы пережить выстрел в упор и месиво после активации сим-карт минимальны.

— Вы думаете, что Артур просто псих... был психом, а я повёлся? — Эггзи теперь не уверен уже ни в чём; он продолжает убеждать себя, что обычные сумасшедшие вряд ли умеют улыбаться до ушей в прямом смысле слова, но сейчас в его голове только плотный туман усталости.

Мерлин качает головой.

— Как раз наоборот, Эггзи, я полностью тебе верю. Но Честер не смог бы воскресить Гарри.

Эггзи фыркает.

— Может, мы просто читали разные сказки про чёрта.

Он понимает, как бредово это звучит, но, не в силах отпустить, вцепляется в хотя бы крохотный шанс, что Гарри может быть жив.

Мерлин устало смотрит, будто хочет сказать что-то ещё, но отворачивается к мониторам: нужно подобрать Рокси.

***

Вернувшись в особняк «Кингсмэн», Эггзи первым делом звонит маме на старый номер.

— Мам? Как ты? Как Дейз? Вы целы?

Мама шмыгает в динамик.

— Ох, Эггзи. С тобой всё хорошо? Мы с малышкой в порядке. Дина нигде нет.

Эггзи малодушно надеется, что мудак со всей компанией валяется в какой-нибудь больнице и выйдет оттуда ещё нескоро.

— Ага. — Он хочет сказать, что сейчас приедет, но вспоминает, что его ободранный вид с трудом списывается даже на День Ви. — Берегите себя.

Из-за угла коридора показывается Мерлин и прогоняет Эггзи в медпункт.

Проторчав там пару часов с уймой синяков, ушибов и ссадин — чудо, что ничего не сломано — Эггзи из вредности отправляется в координаторскую надоедать Мерлину.

Или ждать новостей от Персиваля. Этого Эггзи не говорит, но, похоже, Мерлин и так знает.

***

Персиваль возвращается ни с чем. Никаких следов Гарри ни у церкви, ни в ближайших моргах, ни в больницах. Очки Гарри, судя по отсутствию сигнала, безнадёжно сломаны, трекер в костюме не отзывается. Мерлин злится — если раньше он бы смог отследить Гарри хоть по чему-нибудь, то сейчас в панике и беспорядке можно потерять кого угодно.

С другой стороны, все остальные агенты живы и вышли на связь. С каждым новым входящим сигналом Эггзи глупо надеется, что это Гарри — но это Гавейн, или Борс, или Кей, или кто угодно. Никогда не Гарри.

В конце концов Мерлин не выдерживает и отправляет его домой.

Эггзи послушно собирается и отправляется в свой новый дом. Изнутри он как большой гостиничный номер, уютный, но безликий, и грязный костюм Эггзи — будто вызов прилизанности дома. Эггзи засовывается под душ, приводит себя в порядок и переодевается в запасной костюм, и если Гарри нет, чтобы остановить его, то он наконец завершит начатое.

С этой мыслью он вызывает кэб, снова едет к «Чёрному принцу» — и бьёт морды Дину и его подлизам, потому что некому остановить его.

Остаток дня уходит на то, чтобы устроить быстрый переезд мамы и Дейзи в новый дом; сгребая смешные вещички Дейзи, Эггзи ловит себя на том, что, как раньше, прислушивается к шуму от двери — и приходится напоминать себе, что Дин вряд ли сунется сюда.

А если сунется — тем хуже для него.

Когда всё устаканивается, Эггзи безучастно отмечает, что теперь можно и отдохнуть. Увидеться завтра с Рокси и Мерлином, прийти в «Кингсмэн» полноправным агентом. «Я не хочу занимать имя Гарри», — говорит он, и Мерлин, обходясь без сочувствия, отвечает: «Тогда будешь Мордредом».

Он вдруг понимает, что не может. Невнятное беспокойство заставляет его задыхаться; он вспоминает о прохожем с глазами Честера Кинга и сгребает в сумку необходимый минимум.

— Мам? Я переночую... у друга. Завтра на работу с утра.

Мама обнимает его уже у двери.

— Я так горжусь тобой, — говорит она, и в её голосе слышатся слёзы, но она улыбается и обнимает его.

И Эггзи выметается.

Бредя к дому Гарри, он чуть не врезается в кого-то; он устал и вымотан, и когда он окажется у дома Гарри, Гарри там не будет, — этого хватает, чтобы не смотреть по сторонам.

— Простите, — бормочет он и смотрит вверх.

На него с незнакомого лица глядят глаза Честера Кинга.

— Я выполнил свою часть сделки.

Мужчина, в которого Эггзи врезался, вдруг подмигивает ему, отряхивает клетчатый костюм — и исчезает в толпе.

— Пиздец, — тихо говорит Эггзи.

Какая-то старушка отпихивает его в сторону, и только тогда он понимает, что застыл на месте.

***

В доме Гарри пусто — так же, как и несколько дней назад, когда Эггзи ушёл отсюда. Он поднимается по лестнице и заглядывает во все комнаты. В кабинете пылится захлопнутый ноутбук, постель в спальне гладко прибрана, и на долю секунды Эггзи хочет сесть на неё, провести руками по покрывалу, но это всё ещё слишком личное, даже несмотря на то, что Гарри уже ничего не скажет.

Эггзи забредает в гостевую спальню — первый раз с того момента, как он проснулся в доме Гарри, — и кровать там тоже застелена. На углу лежит аккуратная стопка белой ткани; встряхнув её, Эггзи понимает, что это свежая пижама.

Он просто смотрит на неё, и горло погано сдавливает. Тогда он выходит в прихожую и садится на пол.

Прийти к Гарри казалось хорошей идеей, но теперь становится ясно, что успокоиться здесь не выйдет. Пустой дом оставляет Эггзи наедине со всем произошедшим, и смерть Гарри — далеко не единственное из этого.

Эггзи думает, скольким людям они с Мерлином взорвали головы; он думает о том, как легко было стрелять из зонта, из вырванного у мёртвых охранников оружия; как легко было пробить Валентайна лезвием с ноги Газель, убитой немногим раньше.

Окей, Валентайн однозначно получил по заслугам.

Эггзи пытается найти в себе страх, сожаление, грусть — но внутри плещется пустота; прилив боевого куража давно отхлынул, и Эггзи просто соскальзывает в холодное отупение.

Телефон звонит оглушительно.

Эггзи не знает, кто мог бы звонить сюда, и не хочет снимать трубку: если он ответит вместо Гарри, это как будто приблизит понимание, что ответить сам Гарри уже не сможет. Эггзи бездумно смотрит на телефон и изо всех сил надеется на мудака Артура, который не столько Артур, сколько Ч.Кинг, и не столько Ч.Кинг, сколько... нет, это слишком не помещается в картину мира.

— Здравствуйте. Вы позвонили в дом Гарри Харта. К сожалению, сейчас я не могу ответить, но если вы оставите сообщение, я перезвоню вам. Спасибо.

Автоответчик пищит, и Эггзи вдруг слышит голос Мерлина.

— Эггзи? Если ты здесь, к тебе идёт Гарри. _Ради всего святого_ , не впускай его. Не предлагай ему войти, не приглашай никак иначе, а лучше вообще не открывай дверь. Не выходи из дома. Я могу только догадываться, что наговорил тебе Артур, но... вернуть Гарри невозможно, Эггзи. Точно не так.

Телефон замолкает — и в дверь сразу же звонят.

Эггзи стоит, едва не касаясь носом двери, которую нельзя открывать.

Он — всего лишь маленькая нить в истории, что длится дольше, чем существует и он, и Гарри Харт, и Лондон. Часть её, которой принадлежит Эггзи Анвин, неуклонно стремится к завершению.

Даже зная, что нужно отойти от двери, позвонить Мерлину и разобраться со всем, что слишком невероятно, чтобы поверить, — даже так Эггзи не чувствует другого возможного выбора.

И он открывает дверь.

За порогом стоит Гарри. Вода стекает с него, и всё, что напоминает о выстреле в голову — белое пятно пластыря у левого глаза.

— Здравствуй, Эггзи, — устало говорит Гарри. — Впустишь?

Если он ещё немного помокнет, ему светит температура и заложенный нос, некстати думает Эггзи.

И ещё: Эггзи не для того продавал душу — если это вообще возможно — чтобы сейчас остановиться, отказаться от Гарри, когда сам же и просил его вернуть.

— Да, — отвечает Эггзи. — Входи, конечно.

Гарри переступает порог.

Эггзи идёт в ванную за сухой одеждой; когда он возвращается, с Гарри, осторожно снимающего мокрое пальто, уже натекает лужа на коврик у двери.

Гарри с чертыханием избавляется от мокрых, потерявших всякий вид ботинок. Эггзи думает, к чему относилось предупреждение Мерлина, и поневоле представляет Гарри в роли типичной нечисти из ужастиков, сверкающего клыкастой улыбкой. На всякий случай Эггзи всё ещё не снял часы с дротиками — хотя вряд ли ему удалось бы обезвредить Гарри. С другой стороны, иногда можно отхватить и за дело, и если выторговать воскрешение Гарри было ошибкой, Эггзи готов получить за неё, потому что не сожалеет.

— Я это... принёс, — говорит он, неловко встряхивая знакомым бордовым халатом, потому что нужно же что-то сказать.

Гарри слегка недоумённо улыбается:

— Спасибо, Эггзи.

Обстоятельства воскрешения Гарри почти ощутимо стоят между ними, заставляя молчать; это как грязный секрет, о котором ни один из них не заговорит первым.

Забрав халат, Гарри уходит в ванную, и Эггзи вдруг вспоминает разговор, на котором они остановились, разговор о том, как он подвёл Гарри. Эггзи наливает себе воды, и у неё мерзкий вкус: из этого же бокала он запивал виски снова и снова повторяющуюся перед глазами картину того, как Гарри опрокидывается на асфальт.

Очки вдруг тихо пищат в кармане, и Эггзи дёргается.

— Да, Мерлин?

— Эггзи, Гарри уже здесь?

— Я впустил его, — без предисловий говорит Эггзи. — Послушай, Мерлин, он вполне нормальный, он живой...

Мерлин молчит.

Эггзи слушает фоновый шум в динамике. Внутри него — сосущая пустота, которая бывает, когда любое из принятых решений оказывается полностью и безвыходно неправильным.

— Немедленно уходи, — наконец устало-спокойно говорит Мерлин, и по его голосу уже ясно, что он не может помочь Эггзи. — Возвращайся домой, куда угодно. Сделай так, чтобы между вами был хоть один порог, который его никто не пригласит перейти.

В ванной шумит вода. Утром после дня с наставником Гарри болтался в душе чёртовых полчаса, оставив после себя клубы пара и запотевшее зеркало; с тех пор Эггзи начал серьёзно подозревать, что поэтому Гарри и опаздывает.

— Да почему, блин? — взрывается Эггзи. — Я уже не могу вляпаться круче, чем в договор с Артуром, какая разница!

— Потому что Артур не воскрешает! — отрубает Мерлин.

— Что.

Гарри кажется живым. Гарри кажется знакомым, Эггзи уверен, что это он, он отличил бы Гарри даже на дурацком конкурсе двойников.

Мерлин вздыхает.

— Это не в его... компетенции. Честер Кинг обманывает, манипулирует и исполняет мелкие желания; захоти ты «Роллс-Ройс», замок в Уэльсе или способность всегда выигрывать в казино — ты бы это получил, но воскрешать людей Честер не может. Я не знаю, кто сейчас с тобой под видом Гарри, но беги оттуда.

Дверь ванной хлопает. Гарри идёт к лестнице, приближаясь к столовой.

— Чёрт!

Эггзи обрывает связь и пихает очки в карман.

— Мерлин звонил?

Гарри стоит в дверях, и Эггзи поневоле заглядывается на белые пижамные штанины, торчащие из-под халата, на влажные кудряшки, торчащие в разные стороны и превращающие причёску Гарри в полный беспорядок; на лицо Гарри — настолько знакомое, что сомнений не может быть: это именно он, каким-то образом живой.

— Ага, он, — кивает Эггзи.

Он не позволяет себе задуматься над тем, что скажет дальше:

— Как ты выжил?

Гарри вдруг привычно улыбается — уверенно, с ноткой самодовольства; точно так же, как когда хвалил Эггзи, придя в себя после комы.

— А я думал, почему ты не спрашиваешь. Валентайн — отвратный стрелок, Эггзи. Кстати, на будущее: нужно следить, куда стреляешь, и проверять тело.

Воздух в комнате вдруг кончается.

— То есть, — медленно произносит Эггзи, — он просто промахнулся?

Гарри кивает, касаясь уголка глаза:

— Почти. Очки приняли на себя удар по касательной, а я вовремя упал. И крови из царапины хватило для беглого взгляда.

«Я отдам вам это, если Гарри вернётся живым».

— Что такое, Эггзи? — Гарри, что-то замечая, шагает к нему и придерживает за плечо.

Блядский Честер Кинг.

— Я проебался, — тупо говорит Эггзи. — Гарри, это даже хуже, чем тест с собакой.

***

Выслушав историю Эггзи, Гарри молчит и смотрит на стол, за которым они сидят; Эггзи пытается поймать его взгляд в полированной столешнице.

— Гарри. — Эггзи, к своему ужасу, чувствует, что весь его голос — просительно-извиняющийся; это как после чёртова теста с собакой, только во много раз хуже, потому что Эггзи опять облажался, но теперь разгрести это дерьмо не способен уже никто. — Здесь... уже ничего не сделать. Я просто, ну... останусь так.

Гарри поднимает глаза — и смотрит на него неверяще, растерянно, беспомощно. Лучше бы он злился. Лучше бы врезал.

— Господи, Эггзи, — наконец говорит он, и на «Эггзи» ему не хватает дыхания.

Он вдруг дотягивается до сжатых кулаков Эггзи и сжимает их, накрывает ладонями, вцепляется в них, и от непривычной отчаянности этого жеста, от несобранности Гарри Эггзи ещё хуже.

— Ты не останешься «так», — твёрдо говорит Гарри. — Мы найдём способ.

«Мы»?

У Гарри горячие ладони. В кармане лежат очки, и нужно рассказать Мерлину, что Гарри действительно жив.

Договор с мистером Ч.Кингом — не самая важная вещь.

Эта история заканчивается не так, как история мальчика, продавшего свой смех. На самом деле, ни одна из этих историй не заканчивается, пока их герои готовы бороться.

И когда в Лондоне две тысячи пятнадцатого года Гарри Харт говорит Эггзи Анвину, что это не конец, — это действительно так.


End file.
